


Gone, but Not Forgotten

by prenumbreon



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I have no shame, Let's just leave it at that, M/M, Things just get sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prenumbreon/pseuds/prenumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Komaeda that digs into memories Hinata no longer has. From the moment he woke up on the beach, instinctively drawn to Komaeda, there was something between them that couldn't be put into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, but Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I decided there isn't a satisfactory amount of explicit fic of these two. So here I am, shameless as ever.  
> Also this idea wouldn't get out of my head after I was looking back over the game.

There had been a weird tension building between them from the beginning. Hinata decided it hadn't been a fluke that he and Komaeda had been instinctively drawn to each other from their very first moments on the island. When Komaeda suggested they walk together to meet their fellow classmates, Hinata had been relieved. An odd discomfort festered in himself at the thought of separating so quickly from the other teen. For some reason, he wanted to be closer to Komaeda no matter what. It felt like there was something missing; some important piece of information that had disappeared as mysteriously as everyone's recollection of the times before arriving on the Jabberwock islands.

When Monobear announced that everyone's memories had been indeed taken, Hinata found himself automatically glancing at Komaeda. He was surprised to find the teen already looking back, catching his gaze. There was a question hanging in the air that neither of the teens knew how to put into words. Hinata observed Komaeda, watching his eyebrows furrow and his teeth worry at his bottom lip. The teen opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it instead, shaking his head as if he had been mistaken. He turned to look away from Hinata, focusing his attention along with everyone else to Monobear as the stuffed animal continued its despair-inducing speech.

After that night, he sought Komaeda out more and more. It was hard to trust the others knowing that there was a possibility that he might be killed at any moment. However, Komaeda always felt like an oddly safe companion. It was entirely unreasonable, but deep inside Hinata couldn't bring himself to think of Komaeda as a threat. He spoke strangely, always filled with an unnecessary amount of optimism. It was the only thing that made Hinata uneasy, feeling like the hopeful words just didn't suit him. It all sounded so forced, as if Komaeda was carefully choosing his words to create an image.

Then the first trial happened. Hinata's suspicions were proven correct when Komaeda's true personality was revealed. It didn't come as a shock. As everyone else became increasingly more horrified by his confusing, twisted, and self-deprecating words, Hinata stood unmoved. He was almost stunned at his own relief in response to Komaeda's true colors. It felt honest and familiar. He wanted to hate Komaeda like everyone else did, but he couldn't do it.

“ _You’re easy to talk to, Hinata-kun. And… I feel you’re a little like me.”_

Hinata remembered their conversation during the investigation. Komaeda had passed his words off as a mutual respect for Hope's Peak Academy, but the excuse now seemed too out of place. There was another reason, and Komaeda realized it just as much as Hinata did.

It wasn't until after the first trial that Hinata confronted Komaeda about it. He went out in the middle of the night to Komaeda's cottage, taking a deep breath before firmly knocking on the door. Hinata waited almost a minute for a response, nearly about to walk away until the door cracked open. Komaeda stood clad in only a simple shirt and a pair of boxers, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. When he realized that it was Hinata at his door step, his eyes widened in suprise.

“Hinata-kun? I would have never imagined that you would grace such a lowly being with your incredible presence! I'm very glad you came, this makes me so happy!”

Hinata sighed, leaning his weight against the doorframe. “I just want to talk. Can I come in?”

“It would be presumptuous to believe an inferior person such as myself could deny you anything, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda stepped to the side and held out his arm to allow passage into the cottage.

Hinata moved inside, shutting the door behind him. “Look, you don't need to talk about yourself like that. At least not with me.”

“Ah, but don't you hate me? Surely you're being too sympathetic in this situation,” Komaeda chuckled.

“It's not...this isn't about the trial,” Hinata argued. “There's something that's been on my mind since coming to this island. I just need to know if you've been having the same thoughts.”

Komaeda walked back to his bed, sitting down and crossing his arms. “...And what would that be?”

“I wasn't sure until today. Well, yesterday if we're being technical. Remember when Monobear said that we've had our memories stolen?” A nod. “Do you think it's possible that we've known each other for some time before this trip? Not just a few days or months, but possibly years?”

Komaeda paused to consider his words. He shrugged and placed both hands on the bed to casually lean back. “It's more than possible. You were all Super High School Level students, so you've most likely spent some years with the others. Of course, I was one as well, but we all know I am an undeserving exception.”

“You're doing it again.”

“Ah, my apologies, Hinata-kun.” He smiled.

“That's not exactly what I'm talking about,” Hinata tried again. “Actually, this isn't really about my past connections with the others. It's why I'm asking you in particular. Do you feel like...there's something important we can't remember about each other? I keep getting the feeling that we must have been close in the past. You can feel it too, can't you?”

Komaeda suddenly frowned and looked down at the floor. His brows furrowed tightly together the same way they always did when he was debating something important in his mind. A few seconds of silence passed, save for the soft ticking of a clock on one of the walls. When he finally spoke, there was an edge of nervousness in his voice.

“Hinata-kun, I want to get close to you. I really...” A shaky breath escaped his lips. “...I really want to do...inappropriate things with you. How strange, right? A stranger that I don't remember ever meeting in my life, and all I can think about is how it would feel just to touch you. To be touched by you.”

That...it wasn't at all what Hinata had been expecting. “I suppose I never considered it that far.”

Embarrassed, Komaeda ran a hand through his hair and averted his gaze. “Of course! Of course I would completely think too much about something like this-”

“I don't think it's strange.”

The other teen looked up again. “What?”

“It's not strange. I hadn't thought that far, but...” Hinata thought back to all the times he had desperately desired to be around Komaeda. He had been obsessed with getting closer to him, seeking Komaeda out whenever he could. Thinking back on it now, Hinata could identify an underlying sense of attraction that had probably been the cause of this habit. Komaeda must have been experiencing the same feelings, only stronger. He sighed. “I think we may have had some sort of relationship in the past. It would explain a lot. However, there's no way to make sure until Monobear-”

“There is a way,” Komaeda interrupted. He was avoiding his gaze again, training his eyes on the wall to his right.

“What? How?”

Another strange pause. “No, nevermind, I am unworthy to suggest such a thing.” Hinata groaned in response.

“Komaeda.”

“Alright, sorry,” he apologized. “Even if our minds don't remember, do you think there's a possibility that we could spark the memories through some form of contact? We've both admitted to feeling a certain instinct about each other, so the memories couldn't be entirely gone.”

Contact. He had to mean...touching? Or probably...he wanted to kiss? It didn't sound like a bad thing, and the idea probably had some merit to it. There was a good chance that there wasn't any other way to uncover the answers. If it didn't go over well, they could both just forget about it and continue on as if nothing happened. It obviously wasn't the worst thing they had to deal with up until this point. On the other hand, if things went well...then everything worked out, right?

Hinata approached the bed, and Komaeda watched him carefully as if expecting something bad was about to happen. Hinata stopped in front of him, rubbing his hands nervously. “I'm only going to do this once, okay? We have to make sure. Afterwards...we can just pretend none of this happened. Deal?” Komaeda silently nodded and placed his hands in his lap. He seemed almost out of character, sitting silently, waiting for Hinata to make a move.

“Close your eyes.”

Komaeda obeyed. It was more for Hinata's sake than anything. He figured the whole situation would be a little more tolerable if they didn't have to stare at each other.

Hinata leaned over and pressed his lips delicately to Komaeda's. It felt...amazingly right. It was like the feeling of coming home, like everything had fixed itself in the world again. The tension was suddenly gone, and Hinata felt himself relaxing into the kiss, holding it for longer than he originally intended. When he finally brought himself to pull away, he saw Komaeda opening his eyes, blinking back up at him. He swallowed, licking his lips.

“...And now we pretend none of this happened?”

Hinata mimicked the action and nodded, a quiet “yeah,” escaping him.

The two were able to keep still and silent for all of ten seconds until Hinata brought his lips down to Komaeda's once again, pressing much harder than the first time. Komaeda pushed back equally as forceful and steadied himself as Hinata leaned in further, one hand on his neck, the other on his waist. He was forced to push himself backwards when Hinata crawled his way on top of the bed to straddle him, becoming more aggressive with his actions. His kisses became more forceful and adventurous with each passing second, soon encouraging Komaeda to open his mouth to allow an exploring tongue inside. It felt like the two had been doing this sort of thing for as long as they could remember-as if they had just picked up where they had earlier left off. Komaeda tugged on Hinata's bottom lip with his teeth and somehow knew the other boy would let out a satisfied grunt in response. When Hinata licked past Komaeda's lips he was already expecting him to happily sigh into the kiss. Everything felt so natural, it was difficult to find a place to break.

They were able to somehow manage it, panting heavily to catch their breaths. Komaeda's hands wrapped around the base of Hinata's head, running down his neck and along the edge of his shirt's collar. He tugged on his tie, encouraging Hinata to remove his upper garments. He did, taking his time to loosen his tie to pull it off, enjoying Komaeda's impatient face as he slowly and carefully unbuttoned his shirt afterwards. When it was finally completely unbuttoned, he shrugged off the article of clothing, Komaeda's hands immediately coming up to touch his chest. The hands traveled to Hinata's sides, running down the smooth skin. Hinata moved a hand to tug on Komaeda's shirt as well.

“Your shirt too,” Hinata breathed.

Komaeda crossed his arms to grab the edges of his night shirt, and in one swift motion lifted it off of his body. He tossed it to the floor next to the bed. Hinata pressed his chest down against Komaeda's catching his mouth in a wet kiss again. His hands found their way into Komaeda's hair, tugging gently at the strands, and he responded by gripping Hinata's waist to pull him down closer. He rolled his hips up against Hinata's and felt bliss when he heard Hinata moan in reply before pressing back even harder.

Taking advantage of the situation, Komaeda flipped them over to put himself on top. He now straddled Hinata's legs and sat up to admire Hinata's flushed face. “Ah, your expression looks so good right now, Hinata-kun. It makes me so happy.” To emphasize his point, he ground his hardening erection, barely hidden by his boxers, against Hinata's crotch. It was almost unfair that Hinata still had his pants on, so Komaeda remedied the situation by unbuttoning and unzipping the pants for him. Hinata sat up in suprise.

“Wait, we can't really just go that far!”

Komaeda ran his hand at the top edge of Hinata's boxers, causing him to shudder. “Why not?”

“Doesn't it seem like this is moving kind of fast?”

Komaeda chuckled, finally tucking his hands into Hinata's boxers to grasp his length. “You and I both know this probably isn't the first time we've done this. You can't deny you're into this just as much as I am, Hinata-kun. It seems petty to stop now for some inconvenient expectation, doesn't it?” He ran his hand from the base of his cock up to its top, eliciting a very pleasing sound from Hinata. He continued moving his hand, and Hinata made no attempt to protest their actions any longer.

He suddenly stopped, Hinata whimpering in frustration. Instead, Komaeda leaned forward to whisper in his ear, _“Do you want me to suck it?”_ feeling Hinata's excitement when he twitched in Komaeda's hand.

“Yes,” Hinata replied, not missing a beat. Pushing Hinata back against the bed, Komaeda maneuvered himself in front of Hinata's crotch, finally pulling the fully-hard cock out of his pants. He pushed the pants down slightly further to get a better view, licking his lips in preparation. Without warning, Komaeda went down on Hinata, licking his balls, running his tongue along the underside, and covering the tip with his mouth. Hinata gasped, moving his arm to cover his face in embarrassment. Komaeda took him in as far as he could, almost making it to the base, then lifting off almost completely. He repeated this, sloppy wet sounds echoing in the room. Hinata couldn't help bucking his hips, and Komaeda had to place a steady hand on his hip to keep from choking from the movement.

“Komaeda, wait, stop...” Hinata gasped, suddenly trying to move his hips away.

Komadea gave a final strong suck before pulling away. “About to come?”

“Yeah,” Hinata ground out.

Humming in thought, Komaeda lightly ran his hand along Hinata's hip. “That's no good. I was hoping I'd get to fuck you.”

There wasn't really a possibility that they would be able to go that far without taking certain precautions beforehand, but the words had the desired effect on Hinata, who gasped in excitement. Komaeda laughed.

“Aha, alright, if you're so impatient...” He pulled Hinata's pants and underwear the rest of the way off of his legs, and removed his own boxers. He fixed his own position, straddling Hinata once again, and lined his own length up against Hinata's. He noticed distractedly that Hinata's was slightly longer. “Here, give me your hand.”

A slightly shaking hand was presented, and Komaeda brought it down to grasp both of their cocks. Hinata's was still pretty slick from Komaeda's saliva, and it made for decent lubricant and Hinata began stroking them both at the same time. Komaeda joined in with his own hand, wrapping around Hinata again, and urging Hinata to speed up. Leaning forward, Komaeda caught Hinata's mouth and continued the kissing they had paused earlier. It was difficult to focus on both tasks at the same time, and it wasn't long before the kisses grew sloppy, spit dripping down their chins. Komaeda gave up, feeling himself coming close to his release, and moved down to mouth at Hinata's neck instead.

When he finally came, he couldn't help biting Hinata's shoulder from the tension, putting Hinata over the edge as well. Hinata came soon after as Komaeda kissed the red patch of skin where he had just bitten. A messy pool of semen stuck between them, but neither boy made an attempt to move away to clean it. They sat in silence, relaxing in the afterglow of their orgasms. Komaeda tucked his head against Hinata's neck, breathing in the smell of his skin. Hinata rested his head against Komaeda's, wrapping his arms around his back.

“That was amazing,” Hinata mumbled into Komaeda's unruly white hair. It was surprisingly quite soft.

Komaeda sighed, “I can't believe even someone as lowly as me could have to privilege to experience something like that.”

“Komaeda, I swear to god you're ruining the moment.” Hinata rolled his eyes in frustration.

“Ah, no, I suppose I mean to say I consider myself very lucky. My talent seems to occasionally have quite the uses, doesn't it Hinata-kun?”

Hinata groaned and pushed away from Komaeda. He needed to clean up anyway.

After cleaning up the both of them and throwing the dirty sheet on the floor, Hinata slumped onto the bed and pulled the remaining comforter over himself. He motioned for Komaeda to lie down next to him, and relaxed against the mattress when he felt reassuring arms wrap around him from behind. As Komaeda's warm chest pressed against his back and his head tucked over Hinata's shoulder he was finally able to sleep fairly peacefully. The feeling would be temporary, but at least for the time being he felt comfortable and safe, the troubles of their situation gone for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I love you, I hope you enjoyed your quality(?) porn.


End file.
